Hangover Cure
by CaptKJaneway peadom
Summary: Chakotay and a VERY drunk Kathryn. Enough Said. Oneshot


Anti Litigation Protocols: All characters belong to Paramount. However, they did not know what to do with them, but I had a few ideas. All actions taken within this story are the result of my personal fantasies and I take full responsibility for them.

"Tuvok to Commander Chakotay."

"Go ahead Tuvok"

"Sir," the disembodied voice hesitated, "you need to come down here."

"Is there something wrong?"

"You will need to come down here sir. I am unsure of what protocols to follow here"

Chakotay stood looking at Tom, worry beginning to know in his midsection.

"Tuvok, where is the rest of the away team?"

"Ensign Kim is with me, but the Captain, Lieutenant Torres and Seven are…"

Chakotay waited for the Vulcan to continue.

"Tuvok? Where is the rest of the away team?"

"Commander, its Harry"

"Harry what the hell is going on?"

"B'lanna and Seven are at the bar. I believe they are…" he paused searching for the correct word, "compromised."

"Compromised?"

"Well, sir apparently the drinks here are stronger than anything we have on Voyager."

"What the hell does that mean Ensign?"

"The ladies are drunk sir."

Tom was on his feet staring at the commander. Chakotay fell his stomach fall to his feet.

"Harry, where is the Captain?"

Music screamed from all corners of the room. Tom and Chakotay stood staring, speechless at the sight before them. B'lanna and Seven were half-naked cheering on their Captain who was at that particular moment, executing a move that should have been out-lawed on the bar in front of a very excited group of natives.

Tuvok and Harry walked up to Chakotay, discomfort and disbelief showing on their faces.

"What the hell is going on Tuvok?" Chakotay yelled over the beating drums.

"Ensign Kim and I were inspecting the local life supports systems. We returned to find the others having drinks with the local ambassadors. I believe the topic of discussion was the things that the ladies at the table had given up for their success. A few more drinks led to this." Tuvok finished with a tight motion towards the bar.

"Every time I try to get the Captain down, the locals escort me to the door…forcefully." Harry turned his head to the right to highlight the bruises marring his cheekbone. "They are determined that we not end their fun."

Tom started forward, stopping only when Chakotay grabbed his arm.

"Let me go Chakotay. That is my wife down there."

"Yes, Lieutenant, and if you go down there you will be escorted out again."

"Actually, they don't seem to care about B'lanna and Seven. They only got violent when we tried to get the Captain down."

Chakotay looked at the bar again considering.

"Tom. Harry. Get your wives out of here. Tuvok report to the bridge and await further instructions."

"Yes sir."

Chakotay leaned against the wall, watching his commanding officer. He had fantasized about her in a context that wasn't Starfleet for several years. Now here she was. She had removed her jacked and over shirt and was currently gyrating her hips in a manner that made his cock twitch happily. He watched as she cupped her breasts, kneading them, head thrown back. He could see the faint flush of passion that had crept over her skin. As she moved seductively down the bar, the crown faded away.

He knew the exact moment she became aware of his presence. Her eyes met his across the club and she held a hand out to him. He moved forward, unaware of the jealous looks from the other patrons as they formed a makeshift corridor for him to pass through. His world had narrowed to the woman who was climbing off the bar.

Kathryn, hand still held towards him, began to move again, her body rolling over itself as she approached him. Chakotay took her hand tentatively.

"Kathryn? Are you okay?" He opened his mouth to say something else but Kathryn launched herself at him. The feel of her legs wrapped around his waist killed every thought of protocols and regulations. Her lips pressed to his forced every desire, every fantasy from the last six years to the front of his brain. He forgot about the crowd, forgot about their crew. Forgot about everything but the taste of the woman in his arms.

"Tuvok to Commander Chakotay."

The sound of the communication broke the spell of seduction that had enveloped him. He pulled away from her lips long enough to respond.

"Go ahead."

"Sir, do you have the Captain?"

Before he could respond, the Captain in question slid her hand over the front of his uniform pants. He groaned at the sensation of her fingers caressing him through his uniform.

"Sir, do you have the Captain?"

"Yes Tuvok. I have her." He replied, trying to keep his voice normal as he grabbed her hands from his waist where they had been trying to creep underneath his uniform.

"We cannot get a transporter lock on you within the building."

"We are heading outside. Beam us straight to sickbay."

Chakotay began pulling a very distracted Kathryn, for she was no longer the Captain in this state, towards the exit.

As they cleared the exit, he felt the slight tingly sensation that indicated the beginning of a transport.

_Please let her behave herself in front of the doc. Was his last thought before finding himself standing in sickbay. He stepped out of the doctor's way so he could begin scanning the Captain._

Regret settled into the pit of Chakotay's stomach as the doctor began treating Kathryn. He quickly chased the feeling away, telling himself that this was best for the crew and for their friendship. Besides, he was no stranger to cold showers.

The doctor released Kathryn to her quarters to rest with the admonition against drinking. The treatment would work shortly. And, just like that, in no time at all, Chakotay found himself alone, again with a still intoxicated siren. The turbo lift seemed to take forever to travel to their floor. Of course, it could have been the images of what might have happened that were running through his head.

It took all of his strength to get her to her quarters without pinning her to a wall. After the door shut behind them, Kathryn turned and gave him a considering look.

"Chakotay, am I not attractive to you?"

He damn near swallowed his tongue.

"What?"

Kathryn put her hands on her hips and walked towards him.

"I said, am I attractive to you?"

"Kathryn, I don't think…"

"It is a simple question Chakotay. Yes or No. Do you find me attractive?" she asked again, circling around him.

"Yes." He replied tightly, hands fisted at this sides.

"Then why are you telling me no?"

He looked down at her where she had stopped in front of him. The heat in her eyes had his libido growing fangs. He felt his control snap.

"Number One: you're my captain."

He removed her hands from his chest.

"Number Two: the doc told you to rest."

He backed her against the wall, hands pinned over her head.

"Number Three: When I make love to you Kathryn, you are damn well going to be aware of every minute of it."

He lowered his head to hers and captured her lips. Her taste filled his senses, fogging his brain. He had intended to kiss her and then leave, but her legs wrapped around his waist, tucking him in tight against her. He could feel the heat between her legs through both uniforms and his cock twitched happily. He touched his tongue to her lips, asking for entrance. She opened for him and met him halfway.

Chakotay released her hands to slide his arms underneath her. He knelt and lay her down on the floor. Releasing the buttons on her pants he slid them down her legs. He then tossed the material in the general direction of her bedroom. Kathryn was making small mewling noises in her throat, matching the rhythm of the kisses he placed on her legs.

Her knees parted, opening her center to him. He flicked a finger over her swollen clit causing her body to arch, opening her further for his fingers.

"So hot. So wet."

The words were drug from him as he watched his Captain, his Kathryn lift her hips to accept the full thrust of his fingers. His desire rattled at the cage he locked it in, threatening to break free and bury itself in her folds. Kathyrn's moans increased in volume and tempo as his tongue joined the dance with his fingers. She screamed his name, body shaking, hands fisted in his hair, satisfaction coating his hand.

Chakotay stood shakily looking down at the woman who had tormented him for six years and called himself ten kinds a fool for what he was about to do.

"When you are sober and you decide you want to finish this, you know where to find me."

Then he turned and walked out into the hallway. He checked the time. 43 minutes. The doctor had said that his treatment usually reacted in 45 minutes. Two minutes and Kathryn would be over the effects of the alcohol. According to the doctor, she would remember everything that happened. That was what he was counting on. He waited until he heard a very unladylike curse from the other side of the door before moving down the hallway slowly.

A smile crossed his lips as he heard Kathryn's door open and her calling his name. The doors to his quarters opened as she caught up to him. Chakotay let the passion he felt fill his eyes as he focused on the petite red head wrapped in a Starfleet issue bed sheet.

"I want to finish this." She said quietly.

"Thank God." He replied huskily, drawing her into the room.

-END-


End file.
